Once Upon a Dream
by AVeryGleekyPotterHead
Summary: Severus Snape has had feelings for Lily Evans. So what happens when he tells her? And when will they figure out that things will only exist Once Upon a Dream? A heartwrenching fanfiction that life sometimes hands you lemons that you can't make lemonade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second shot at fanfiction. I guess I did pretty well. i'll probably update this more. I love you all. I really do!**

* * *

><p>Severus wrung his hands together nervously as he waited beside the lake. He hadn't told her that he would be here, but he knew that she would come. This was what she did everyday. His heart pounded in his chest. Would he have the nerve to tell her? Could he tell her that he was in love with her? In the deepest way possible?<br>He just didn't know, and that was why he sat hunched over, staring blankly at the same patch of grass he had been staring into for the past ten minutes. A teeange Lily Evans ran down the field toward the lake, a Lily in her hand, as she felt it was appropriate, because her name was.. well, Lily.  
>Soon enough, she found Severus Snape, hunched to where he was shaped like a question mark. She smiled and ran up to him, smiling, green eyes twinking.<p>

"Hey! Sev! I found out that I was supposed to add two eyeballs to the potion! Isn't that weird? Two?" She smiled up at the man. "What's the matter, Severus?"  
>Severus looked up and momentarily forgot to worry about his situation. Just the sight of her there, mahogany hair fluttering in the warm breeze, bright, emerald eyes staring into his soul.<p>

"I'm... I'm fine," he said, his voice cracking as the weight of what he was going to tell her settled on his shoulders again. He would wait a while longer before telling her. He would have to work up the nerve again now that she was standing here. Lily smiled brightly, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Okay, But Sev, honestly, If you want to tell me anything at all I'm here, 'kay?" She said, grinning, pulling him up into a nice, yet friendly, warm hug. "I want to stay here and just lay here and watch the sunset, But, James is wanting me to go see him practice for Quidditch." She rolled her eyes. "Can you believe him? He's so arrogant, it's not even slightly funny."  
>The worried, but sweet, fluffy feeling that Severus had had in the pit of his stomach turned into a cold, sour feeling at the mention of the Gryffindor's name. It was no secret that Potter fancied Lily and though she made it no secret that she found him an arrogant toe-rag, Severus knew that he was far more athletic, rich, popular and good-looking than he would ever be. Next to him, Severus didn't really have much to offer her. Well, other than that he wouldn't just show her off like a trophy or prize - he would make sure that she knew that she was his queen. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," said Severus, not quite masking the edge to his voice, "he's captain of the Quidditch team, not captain of Gryffindor."<p>

Lily nodded. "Potter can wait. I want to stay here with my best friend. I may not even see him at all." She smiled, laying, well, more tumbling down, head facing toward the sky. "I like sunsets. It's like.. the end of a day, and the beginning of a whole new part of it.  
>She watched for a while, smiling, hair in a curly mess around her head as she layed down. "This is really nice. It's cool, I can't remember the last time that I've tried to perfect DADA instead of just laying here. It's relaxing."<p>

Severus lay down next to her, his hand brushing Lily's slightly as he did so. He flinched slightly, but relaxed when she didn't move her hand. He stared up at the sky which was rapidly turning a fierce orange. "You worry too much about your results, Lil," said Severus with a sigh. "You're easily the most naturally talented witch in the whole school. You don't have to slave away behind mountains of books everyday." He was so aware of the fact that her hand lay lightly against his, that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He could feel her steady pulse beat a rhythm against his thumb and was only vaguely self-conscious that she could probably feel his own erratic heartbeat. He knew that if he wanted to, he could take her hand, but he was so scared of what his best friend's reaction would be that he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Lily smiled, as she felt her body relax. "Thanks, Sev. I'd like to see Potter say that." She chuckled lightly. "But really, I do feel like slaving away is my escape. Well, aside laying here. I like this place." She said, beaming. She turned her body to where her eyes faced Severus'. "You're a really good friend. It's like.. Like I could tell you anything and everything." She smiled.  
>Inside, Lily knew that she had a special place in her heart for Severus. But what Potter had kept saying, she didn't know. He calls other muggleborns a you-know-what. <em>All slytherins are evil. You're so oblivious<em>. Those words in James' voice rang in her head. She sighed, picking out a flower next to her.  
>Severus felt his hammering heart sink. The word "friend" kept drumming a beat into his temples until he was fairly certain he was going to have to visit the Matron later. As much as he wished and hoped and prayed, he was fairly certain that Lily would always see him as just a friend. He knew he should tell her how he felt, but he couldn't bear the thought of it creeping her out and having her leave. But he couldn't bear the thought of her not knowing either.<br>Before he fully knew what he was doing, his long fingers were curling slowly over Lily's. He looked anxiously into her emerald eyes to catch her reaction and prayed that he hadn't just ruined everything. Lily looked at Severus. He just wants to hold my hand. As a friend, since we're friends. She told herself. She took her hand in his, wondering if Sever had ever thought of her as.. more.  
><em>Don't be absurd, Lily Evans. He's a friend.<em> She told herself, trying to smile like she knew what was happening. Then she focused on the pound of Snape's heartbeat in contrast to hers.

Severus knew that Lily wasn't seeing what he was trying to say, so he intensified his gaze and slipped his fingers through hers. "Lily," he whispered before he realised he was doing it.

"Yeah, Sev?" She asked, looking back it him, eyes piercing through him, smiling, mind still not comprehending.

"I..." he desperately wondered how he was going to phrase it. Eventually he seemed to settle on something. "I just really care about you. More than I know or understand sometimes. And I just want you to know how much you mean to me - how much being your friend has changed my life. Lily, I love you."

"You.. Severus.. I'm touched. I love you too, you're a great friend." She said, sitting up, releasing her grip. "We are friends. We can tell each other things, right? Well.. I think I may.. you know.. like James Potter..." She said, blushing, not even realizing the love she thought was not the love Severus meant.

Severus felt his whole world dissolve. He could feel the ground spinning beneath him and though he tried his hardest, he couldn't shake the sudden nausea that was taking over his body.  
><em>Of course/ Lily liked James. It made so much sense._ With much pain, he replied as evenly as possible, "That's great, Lily."  
>He freed his hand and sat up, ready to head back to the castle. What was the point anymore?<p>

"You think?" She smiled, then frowned, worried. "Hey, Sev. You don't look so good. Do I need to take you the hospital wing?" She asked.

"I'm fine." he mumbled, getting up. "Just.. I have to go."

And with that, Severus was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans, the one that existed in Severus' dreams was sitting by the lake, smiling, wind blowing her hair into her face, in the way of her eyes. She spotted Severus Snape, also in dream form, smiling at Lily. She got up and ran to Severus, smiling. "Hey, Sev!"

Severus was accustomed to seeing Lily in his dreams, but very unaccustomed to her being the first to speak, let alone the first to greet him. It made him feel that there was something slightly different going on here, like they were sharing a dream.  
>He tried to think about what he had been doing before he found himself dreaming. He had always been a lucid dreamer which was useful for a Legimens, but did give him the rather annoying inabilty to escape in his dreams. Suddenly he remembered the smoky potions class and testing their sleeping droughts. There was an old witch's tale that went "If love untold 'twixt friends there be, in potioned dreams are they sure to meet". But surely it wasn't true... Surely it was just a story.<br>Well, there was only one way to find out.  
>"Hi Lily," he said, giving her a hug. "What are doing out here all on your own?<p>

"I was just put picking flowers and getting ready for OWLs" Lily replied, smiling. _What's happening?_ Lily's unconscious mind pondered. It's like this is real. Almost as if we both are dreaming this same dream. This is the first time I have dreampt of Severus without Potter, so what could this mean? Is fate trying to tell me something I am too blind to see? Or am I just dreaming and is fate a lie?  
>"I like it here." Lily remarked, smiling. "It's peaceful. Beautuful. Almost as if nothing could harm me as long as I'm amoung the Lilys."<p>

Severus smiled and looked over at the small patch of wildflowers. "Almost as beautiful as you," he murmured before he realised what he was saying. He hoped she hadn't heard.

"What?" Lily asked. _I could have swarn he called me beautiful.._

"Oh... I, er..." Severus realised he wasn't helping himself at all so he finished, "nothing."  
>He knew it was a dream, but he didn't know if Lily knew that he knew it was a dream. And after his disaster of trying to admit how he felt to her the other day, he couldn't bring himself to face going through it again.<p>

"Listen. Sev. About what you said the other day.." Lily started. Should I tell him? This is a dream, right? Since It's a dream, I can do whatever I want, whatsoever without harming anything.

"Yeah?" Said Severus, expecting Lily to give some explanation about why she had suddenly blurted out that she had feelings for Potter. "You didn't seem so happy.

"Wasn't it you that said you'd support me? Always?" Lily asked, tilting her head.

"I did," he sighed, staring intently at one of the lilies, "but please understand, it's difficult for me this time. You know Potter and I hate each other. And the fact that I..."  
>Severus stopped. He was about to say that he was in love with her. Although he knew this was all a dream and could easily be forgotten, he didn't know how much Lily would take away from it. He didn't want to risk anything.<p>

"I know.. James kept on interrupting me at potions earlier today. I'm sure you saw.." Lily remarked, sitting down. "And the fact that you...?" She asked.  
>He loves you, Lily. Not as a friend. You know that very well.<p>

Severus took her hand.  
>"Lily, the other day when I said I love you... I meant that I'm... I'm in love with you."<br>It's just a dream.. It's just a dream... Lily told herself.  
>Lily placed her other hand on top of Severus', smiling. "I know. I just.. Didn't know what to say.."<p>

"Say you feel the same," said Severus with a new boldness, his jet-black eyes meeting her emerald ones.

"I-I do." She said, looking down. "This is all a dream, Sev. You know that, right?" She said, sighing.

"Even if we could only ever exist in dreams, this moment is worth it."  
>He lowered his head slowly, only just grazing her lips with his, waiting for her to make the next step.<p>

"If it is all we'll ever be, I'm okay with it. The stereotypes of you being a Slytherin and I a Gryffindor are much too heavy." She admitted, looking around, pausing. "Sev.. I've never kissed anyone." She admitted.

"Neither have I," Severus replied. "Seems fitting though."  
>Severus had never felt such immeasurable joy and sadness at the same time. He was completely elated that Lily did feel the same after all, but at the same time crushed because he knew that this dream would have to last him forever.<p>

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, tenderly. "You don't look good. I mean you look happy but- sad." Lily was concerned on behalf of Severus, that much was certain.

Severus looked at Lily. "I'm okay, Lily. Just- I guess, a bit confused. It's my emotions doing it. Not me." He said, lifting his hands to indicate he was talking about himself.

Lily nodded, looking around. "Oh. Well, Sev.. I.. I don't know what to think. I really, honestly don't. I guess I just need to.." She paused, her voice tranforming from her voice to a young Lucius Malfoy's "get up! GET UP!"

Things went blurry for Severus, and he finally opened his eyes, Lucius Malfoy in his face. "Get up!"

It was just a dream. But he had to find Lily. And soon.


End file.
